Mrs Potter
by NJRM
Summary: A series of one shots from Harry & Ginny's relationship after the war , in Ginny's POV. Some very romantic and funny moments and also some sad and more touching. A must read if your a Harry Ginny fan... enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

May 2, 2003

I'd been sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of champagne in front of me for around two hours. Harry was supposed to get home at ten and I was almost certain it was now midnight. I stared tiredly at the candle across the table from me as I began to doze off. I blew it out disappointedly and attached a note to the bottle of champagne that read _For my boyfriend: The most powerful and handsome wizard I know. _With that I went to head up the stairs but right as I reached them heard the front door swing upon and shut very quickly.

"Harry?" I called out from the first step I stood on. No reply, I tried again.

"Harry-"

"Yeah Ginny it's me" I ran down the step and into the kitchen to see Harry with his briefcase on top of the table not even paying attention to the champagne in front of him.

"Your late..." I said from the kitchen doorway. Harry hardly even looked up to smile at me when I walked in.

"Yeah well we think we've found Fenrir Greyback so its sparingly busy in the office" My eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Oh" I said suddenly not sure if I was happy or a bit upset. "So...are you leaving then?" I asked unsurely. Harry nodded.

"Yeah" he said still digging around in his suitcase. "I'll go pack my bags when I find the sneakoscope I want to give you" I raised one of my eyebrows as Harry pulled the sneakoscope from his briefcase at tossed it at me. "It'll keep me from worrying about you while I'm away" he said heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked following him into the bedroom. I took a seat on the bed as he grabbed a bag and began filling it with clothes.

"Ginny I really don't know this time I mean... Fenrir is a big case me and Ron could be gone for weeks-"

"Ron" I asked a bit shocked. "but I thought he wanted to purpose tonight-"

"It'll have to wait I guess" said Harry beginning to zip up his suitcase.

"So thats it then?" I asked him as he looked like he was about to walk out the door and downstairs. "Your just leaving me you don't know when you'll be back? What about Teddy don't we have him tomorrow night?" Harry gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure you can handle it...if not just send Bill and Fleur an owl I'm sure they'll understand-"

"No, I'll take him" I said sternly standing up and crossing my arms across my chest. Harry walked over and moved his lips towards mine but I gave him my cheek. Staring off towards the window angrily.

"Gin-"

"Just go." I said feeling like tears were gonna spill from my eyes any minute now. I didn't want Harry to see how upset I was, I didn't want him to sit there and hug me, I just wanted him to leave at this point.

"I love you" he said from the doorway. "I'll miss you-"

"Good luck" I said as a ball swelled up in my throat. The moment I heard Harry go down the stairs tears began to slip from my eyes. Who knew that even Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had relationship problems. I ran over to the window and looked out across large field we had as a back yard to see Harry walking off into it and disapperating. I stood there for ten minutes just staring off into the field wondering if Harry would live through this mission. In the end I collapsed on to the bed with my head in my hands.


	2. Ginny and Teddy

March 19, 2001

There was a knock at the front door and I opened it to reveal Bill standing there with Teddy in his arms.

"G-Ginny" he said stuttered coldly.

"Come in" I opened the door wide so he could step into the warm house.

"Thanks" Bill said placing Teddy on the couch and rubbing his hands together to warm them up. "I'm sorry to barge in like this its just...Fleur is seven months pregnant and she's tired and she is exhausted...I have work for the rest of the week and we really need you to look after Teddy, it'd take a huge weight off our shoulders" I looked down at Teddy unsurely and gave Bill a half smile.

"I dunno...Harry isn't home, he's on a mission, and he's the one Teddy really enjoys seeing-"

"Ginny please" begged Bill Staring up at me with pleading, tired eyes. I let out a deep worried sigh.

"Oh all right then...how long?" Bill stood there for a second thinking and finally asked.

"Three days?" I looked down at Teddy's grass green hair and felt a sudden motherly bond with him.

"Fine then, I think Harry may be back tomorrow or the day after that...your lucky you have me" I said as Bill gave me a happy kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

-That night-

After feeding Teddy some Lasagna, playing with every toy Harry had for him, and giving him a bath I brought him up to his bedroom and tucked him into bed.

"Does Auntie Fleur usually read you a book?" I asked him sweetly. Teddy nodded with a big grin and so I sat back comfortably.

"Well, I am going to tell you my own personal story...is that all right?" I asked Teddy but he seemed to have no problem with it and nodded happily. "Well,..._ There was once a Prince who came from a far away land and a young girl who knew of the Prince only through story's. The young girl did not have much money and was just as normal as any other person. Then one day the young girl got lucky and met the Prince only because he just so happened to be going to the same school as her brother. By fait the young girls brother become very close friends with the handsome Prince so the next year when the young girl went to the same school as her brother and the handsome Prince they were instantly introduced. The young girl fell in love with the Prince right away but he was not so quick. Even though the Prince saved the young girls life he never thought of her as anything other then his best friend's little sister. So the young girl went many years sad without the handsome Prince that she loved so dearly. Then one day many years after the young girl had first fallen in love with the Prince he began to realize that he loved her as well. The young girl so used to the Prince only thinking of her as a sister didn't realize that he had truly grown to care for her until the day the Prince surprised the young girl by a kiss. From that day on the Prince and young girl have been in love and they now live in the Prince's castle as Prince and Princess...the end." _

I looked down at Teddy to see he had fallen asleep. A big grin spread across my face and I felt accomplished with the fact that I'd spent a very successful day with Teddy.

"Sweet dreams Teddy" I said kissing him lightly on the very top of his head. As I blew out the candle lighting Teddy's bedroom and headed to my own bedroom to go to sleep.

"Auntie Ginny" I heard the voice right beside me and turned around to see Teddy standing there beside my bed. "I usually sleep in the nursery with Victorie and... I feel scared and lonely" I smiled at Teddy and moved over a bit lifting up the covers.

"Come here sweetheart" I said letting Teddy crawl into bed and cuddle up to me. "It's all right" I whispered to him. "I'm right here" that night as I fell asleep Teddy cuddled up in my arms the only thought on my mind was having children of my own. All the sudden I got this feeling inside of my...like this internal instinct I felt all women must have got at some age, some point in their life. It was as if it was my womb aching to someday after this have a baby of my own to cuddle up to at night.

_*I just want to say I'm sorry these past two chapters have been so short...but I feel like I'm trying to capture the little moments first :) please, review and tell me what you think I'd love to hear plus if you have any ideas for a chapter tell me I'd love to hear!* _


	3. A Family

April 7, 2005

"Bye, bye Teddy" I said kissing the top of Teddy's head and passing him his school bag.

"Thanks for taking him for the week Gin we really appreciate it" I shook my head.

"Harry and I love having Teddy here its good to have an extra person in the house" Bill raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Hmm" he said studying my face. "Well, if you enjoy it so much-"

"Ha, ha your funny we'll see you soon, bye Teddy be good" I gave one last wave to Bill and Teddy before shutting the door behind them. I stood there for a second leaning against the door wondering what came next. Harry was sitting in the living room working from home, marking auror cases that were closed. There was something I wanted to tell him and it was eating at my every bone but the thought of interrupting him and his attention being very distant seemed a waste so instead I went to the kitchen and washed the dishes muggle style.

"Hey beautiful" Harry said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing me on the cheek as I finished up the last of the dishes. "That's very unwizard like of you" he said watching me.

"It...helps me think" I replied distantly. Harry seemed to eye me curiously and pulled away.

"Whats wrong Gin? You've seemed a bit out of it for the past week" Harry said caringly. Finally I placed down the last dish and turned to face Harry.

"Do you remember on Tuesday when I dropped Teddy off at school and I told you I was coming home late cause I was shopping with Hermione?" Harry nodded nervously. I felt so bad for tailing him along like this but it was the easiest way to explain everything. I could tell from the way he looked at me he was worried that he wasn't going to want to hear this. "Well" I said letting out a nervous breath. "I was with Hermione...but we weren't shopping" Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry...Gin I'm not following-"

"We went to St. Mungo's" Harry's eyes grew huge and he began to worry.

"Are you all right? What happened?" he asked stressfully. I shook my head shaking it all off.

"No" I said calmly smiling comfortingly at him. "It was because...well Harry I'm pregnant" Harry just stared at me for a few minutes speechless and then a huge grin came across his face.

"We're having a baby?" he asked me. My eyes filled with tears and a huge smile came across my face.

"Yes," I said weakly. Harry scooped me up into his arms and twirled me around in a circle. I just giggled as Harry carried me up to our bedroom and threw me onto the bed kissing me sweetly.

"Harry" I finally said rolling onto my side so that we were facing each other. "Are you sure we're...ready for this?" I asked him nervously. Harry moved a piece of long red hair away from my face and smiled at me.

"If you'd asked me two years ago I would have said no but now...yeah I really think we are I mean, Teddy is gonna be off to Hogwarts in a few years so its not like he'll be too young when he comes over, he may even be able to help a bit, but the way I know for sure that I'm ready to have a baby with you Mrs. Potter" the moment I heard the name I let out a happy chuckle. I loved the way it sounded when he said that. "Is that whenever I imagine myself happy with a family...you always seem to be right by my side" I wiped a few tears from my eyes and turned away from Harry for a moment feeling a bit embarrassed. I never usually cried in front of others not even Harry.

"Sorry" I said. Harry chuckled a bit but tried his very hardest to hold it in. I turned my head around and glared at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked accusingly. Harry shook his head with a big smirk on his face. "What!" I snapped as he continued to hold in laughter. Harry shrugged.

"Its just...don't you usually get very emotional...and have mood swings when you get pregnant?" I gasped shocked that he'd even have the guts to say that.

"I can't believe you" I said shocked jumping off the bed and heading towards the washroom to fix up my makeup.

"Wait Ginny okay I didn't mean it like that-"

"Your not getting anything tonight Harry Potter not a kiss not a hug not even a little tongue" I turned around and with satisfaction saw Harry looking distressed.

"Ginny" I stopped in the door way and turned around to see Harry coming. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to him. "I love you" he whispered into my hair sweetly coming down and kissing me on the cheek. "Still sure you don't wanna give me a kiss? Just a little?" He asked me. I looked up at him with a pouty face and gave him one little peck. With a sigh I said.

"I never understood what power you had over me Harry Potter but you've had it for many years" Harry smiled.

"It's my dashing looks" I let out a loud chuckle and Harry guided me back to the bed.


	4. Troubles

May 30, 2003

I woke up to the sound of a slamming door downstairs. My sneakoscope had not gone off so I presumed it was Hermione coming to visit, or mum. I grabbed my robe and went downstairs to see no other then Harry standing there Bleeding, dirty, and with ripped clothes.

"Your home" I said breathlessly staring at him as if I didn't recognize him. Harry nodded.

"I'm home."

"It's been five weeks" I said angrily. Harry nodded again with a sympathetic smile this time. I'd missed him so much in the last five weeks but I'd also been so angry with how he'd never be home, it felt like work was worth more then our relationship. "I've got a job offer" I said to him taking a seat at the kitchen table. Harry's expression brightened up quiet a bit as he sat down across from me.

"Thats great Gin-"

"With the Holy Harpies...six months away" Harry's face dropped and he looked at me with a heart broken expression. He had pleading eyes staring at me hard.

"What about us?" He asked as if there still was an us. I knew Harry would be the last of the two of us to realize we were done. I stood up and walked towards the pile of dirty dishes I still had to clean I began to fill the sink with water and turned back to Harry.

"I dunno...I think six months apart is a good idea-"

"your giving up?" he accused. "You...Ginny..._your _giving up on us?" I looked down at my feet because I couldn't bear to stare into Harry's eyes for one more minute.

"Harry there's nothing left to give up on! Your never home its always me here alone, with Teddy, I might as well be single except for the twenty minutes we have when you come home, I can't live this way Harry I can't" I said my eyes tearing up a bit but I wouldn't let myself cry.

"Ginny, I love you" I nodded understandingly finally bring my eyes up to meet Harry's.

"I think...I think I'm gonna stay with my mum till the contract starts" Harry shook his head angrily.

"No" he said shaking his head. "You can't just give up on this I won't let you I won't let you walk out on something! You can't just leave when it gets hard Ginny, I know you, you think that just because its not always a fairy tale that we're over but I love you! Isn't that all that matters?" Harry stood up and walked towards me slowly. "I miss you when your not with me, I love you I know, I know we're having problems but I will never give up on us" Harry wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to him. All of my anger and pain seemed to just melt away in his arms and we just stood there for ten minutes hugging each other.

"I love you" I said as we pulled apart feeling more teary eyed then ever. "I'm gonna stay in Teddy's room tonight...but after that I think It'd be best if we spent some time apart-"

"Thats the problem Ginny-"

"Harry" I said weakly. "I _can't" _With that I rushed into the washroom and fell to the floor in tears. Everything I'd once wanted so desperately was now ruined. Harry Potter, the love of my life, was slowly killing me. You wanted this I told myself. You asked to fall in love with Harry Potter, how'd love treat you? What did I ever do to you? I asked the world. I'm a good person I fight for the good side and all I ask in return is to be able to be happy with the person I love I just want to grow up and have a family...is that too much to ask? Obviously yes, Ginny Weasley was destined for heart break.

*_Sorry this chapter is another short one I am trying to make them longer but I don't wanna drag them on forever. What I really wanted to capture in this chapter and the first one is that life after the battle isn't all rainbows and butterfly's for Harry and Ginny I wanted to show that they have some very serious problems in their relationships obviously with Ginny feeling lonely. Well, hope you enjoyed review and give me your feedback please, please, PLEASE!*_


	5. Platform 9 34

September 1, 2009

Harry, Teddy, and I rushed through Kings Cross station racing to get to Platform nine and three Quarters in time.

"Here!" I screamed stopping at the wall I'd run through so many times. Teddy looked towards it nervously but at the same time he had a very excited glow to him.

"Together" Harry said as we all took hold of Teddy's trolley. We ran as fast as we could through the barrior and onto platform nine and three quarters. I looked around at the platform I'd run onto so many times as a young child and then teenager. It all seemed so framiliar and at the same time new.

"Come on then" said Harry. "Better get your bags on" Harry and Teddy hurried through the crowds to get Teddy's stuff on the train but I lagged behind a bit looking around at everyone, all the parents and children. I could still remember my first time getting on that train and the way I felt...like I was finally becoming a witch.

"Well then" Teddy said to me as Harry tossed his stuff onto the train. "I guess this is goodbye...for a while" I nodded my eyes filling with tears.

"You'll stay safe won't you?" I asked choking up a bit. I reminded myself of mum whenever she'd drop us off here and realized how she must have felt every time. Teddy chuckled a bit.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said yes-"

"No" I replied laughing a bit too. As i stood there hugging Teddy goodbye I realized that Teddy even though I'd never realized had always sort of been my son. I'd raised him, taken care of him, fed him, taught him life lessons. A big smile spread across my face as I looked at the Hogwarts Express Teddy would climb on to it and ride off to Hogwarts. I thought of all the friends he'd make, all the fun he'd have, all the things he'd learn and I felt like a very happy mother knowing I was sending my son off to a good, safe place.

"Write to me everyday" I ordered of him. Teddy nodded.

"Yes m'am" he replied with a little salute. I winked at him and Teddy began to head off towards the train.

"Teddy!" I called out suddenly. "One more thing" Teddy turned around and I run up to him giving him a big motherly kiss on the cheek. "I love you" I said choking up a bit. Teddy walked over to Harry and they said their goddbyes but I just stood there watching him and remembering when he was just a toddler in his crib in our spare bedroom. I could remember when he was a little baby and when he was a five year old. I had helped raise him I'd loved him, I'd cared for him, I'd taught him, I'd fed him, and nurtured him. Teddy was like my own son and I liked to think I was like a mother to him.

"Bye!" he called out to me and Harry as he climbed onto the train and waved at us from a window. I turned to look at Harry and saw his eyes filled with tears as well.

"Oh shut it" he said wrapping his arm around my waist as I laughed quietly to myself.

"I can't believe we're sending _Teddy_ off to school" Harry nodded both of us not taking our eyes off Teddy's smiling face and turquiose hair. "God I feel old...Imagine how we'll feel when we send Lily off to school" I thought of our small two month old baby Lily...I could not imagine her big enough to climb onto the Hogwarts express and wave goodbye to us.

"Merlin we'll be ancient" said Harry, looking as though he was trying to imagine it. I nodded terrified of the thought. "But for now lets just enjoy sending Teddy off" Harry said with a happy sigh. I laughed at that and continued to wave at Teddy. I thought of our three children running around at my mothers house, well two of them running the other maybe crying. I remembered sadly when Teddy was the only small child in my life and I remembered when it was him running wild around the house.

Suddenly the train began to move and Teddy's turquiose hair disappeared around a corner. First I felt as though I might cry but then I looked around at all the parents now smiling at their spouses or younger children and leaving the platform with a sense of happiness that their children were off to Hogwarts and growing up. I turned to Harry and smiled.

"Lets go home to our kids" I said as he guided me out of the station.


	6. 6 Months Later

November 30, 2003

I walked through the front doors of Ron and Hermione's house to see Hermione already setting dinner on the table.

"Oh Ginny!" she said excitedly the moment she laid eyes on me. I tossed my large bags to the floor and ran into her arms. "Its so good to see you" she said letting out a deep sigh and relaxing a bit. "We've missed you so much" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked over at Ron who was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"How was it then?" He asked as we all took our seats at the kitchen table.

"Amazing" I replied breathlessly as I remembered the thrill I got whipping through the fresh country air. "Bloody brilliant to tell the truth...it gave me quiet a thrill every night" Hermione nodded tossing some salad onto her plate.

"Well, we're glad to have you home now...Do you know where you'll be living?" I shrugged and shook my head. I'd been wondering the same thing...where was I supposed to live? I wasn't even sure if Harry still lived in our house plus I hadn't talked to him in a whole six months since our split.

"Hows-"

"Harry?" asked Ron looking up from his Shepherd's Pie. I let out a nervous breath and nodded.

"Yeah..." I replied unsurely looking up at him worriedly.

"He's good" said Hermione. I tried to pretend. I didn't see it but as I bowed my head down to eat some salad I noticed Hermione mouth the words _watch it_ at Ron. "He misses you" I played with the salad I had tossing it around on my plate. For some reason I was really glad to hear that...it was probably because I'd missed him to.

"Is he still living in our house?" Hermione nodded.

"He's cut back on work you know" Ron said matter of factually. "For you, he works from six to six now" I looked up at Ron with hopeful eyes. The six months apart for me and Harry had been a good idea because it'd helped me in thinking and clearing my head. I'd realized that living without Harry had almost been harder then living with him and never seeing him. "He'll be home now if you-"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped in a whisper. after a few awkward moments of silence and Hermione giving Ron death stares I decided I'd visit Harry once we were done dinner.

"Ginny do you really think thats a good idea?" Hermione asked putting the last of the dishes in the sink and with the flick of her wand they began to clean themselves. Ron was standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Six months ago I would have said no, but now...I miss him and if I'm not thinking about where it is I'm going to be living now I'm thinking about him and what he's doing and just praying that he still loves me" Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Ginny...thats lovely but-"

"Oh for the love of Merlin" Ron said finally. "Just let her go! They love each other, and miss each other what else is there to it?" Hermione glared at Ron.

"Lots actually" she snapped at him. "What if they are not emotionally ready to be back in a relationship and what if Harry isn't even ready to see her-"

"Oh bloody hell Hermione do we really have to have this conversation" I slowly backed away from the scene whispering quietly.

"I'm gonna come pick my stuff up later...good? All right" I ran out the door and into the frosty November night. I wasn't worried about Ron and Hermione I knew in ten to twenty minutes they'd make up and be making out on the couch...it was how their relationship worked. I took a step forward and apperated. I felt the horrible sensation of being pushed through a very tight tube and when I opened my eyes I had landed in front of the house I'd lived in for three years with Harry. I was happy to see he was home because there was a light on in the kitchen and bedroom. My heart missed a few beats as I stepped forward and crunched the frostbit grass.

Suddenly I felt like I should turn around and go back, what if Hermione was right maybe Harry didn't wanna see me. At the same time I needed to see Harry and I wanted more then anything to be in his arms just one more time. Here goes nothing I told myself tapping lightly on the door three times. My heart beat twice as hard as it should when I heard the sound of footsteps behind the door. What would I even say? I asked myself but suddenly that seemed like a stupid question. It's Harry I said trying to calm myself down. Harry who you love and have cared about your entire life...find the words won't be too hard.

The door swung open but instead of Harry standing there it was Cho Chang looking more gorgeous then ever. Her Black Hair was tied back in a pony tail so you could see every beautiful feature of her face. I was blown away, she'd matured I thought to myself.

"Ginny" she said unsurely but at the same time it was as if she was trying to sound happy about seeing me. I could see behind her that there was a candle and two glasses of champagne on the living room coffee table.

"Cho" I said a large ball growing in my throat that caused me to speak a bit more weakly.

"What...what are you doing here?" Cho asked arching one of her eyebrows a bit. I tried to smile at her as best that I could and shook my head.

"Nothing I just...wanted to see how Harry was doing" Cho nodded.

"He's just in the washroom if you want to come in-" I shook my head feeling like a guest in a house that I'd once lived in. Suddenly I felt very angry with Cho. Behind her I could see the living room me and Harry and once cuddled up together in and I could see the kitchen I'd cooked dinner in this was my house not hers.

"No" I replied. Trying to keep a friendly tone with her. "I...I'll go" Cho looked at me with her big brown eyes looking utterly confused.

"Do you want me to tell him you dropped by-" I was about to answer her when a small voice interrupted.

"Auntie Cho!" it called out from the top of the stairs. I would recognize that voice from anywhere...it was Teddy Lupin. My heart was shattering into a million pieces Auntie Cho? Since when was she his Auntie Cho? I hear a door open and footsteps I knew Harry was coming out of the washroom.

"I'm sorry" said Cho. "I'll just be a moment why don't you come in" she hurried off up the stairs after Teddy and I stood there in the doorway. I didn't feel welcome anymore in the house I'd once lived in...I felt like I'd been replaced by Cho. I gave one last look around the house but heard Harry's footsteps approaching the door and quickly hurried off to disapperate away from this mess.

"Cho why'd you leave the door open?" I heard Harry's voice call out and then the door was slammed shut. I held my stomach feeling as though I was going to be sick. I was hiding behind the side of the house so that Harry wouldn't see me when he looked out the door. I walked along the side to the living room window and peeked in to see Cho bringing Teddy to the couch to sit between her and Harry. Tears filled my eyes and I watched as Harry wrapped his arm around Teddy and whispered something to Cho that made her laugh. I watched from behind them as Teddy placed his head in Cho's lap and she shared a smile with Harry...now they were a big happy family.

I stood up and walked into the field so that I could disapperate back to Ron and Hermione's house and go to sleep...most likely in tears.


	7. The Big News

April 24, 2005

Our family sat around the sitting room chatting after Easter dinner. Harry kept winking at me from across the room because we kept waiting for the right moment to tell the family our big news. Fleur sat there cradling one year old Louis in her arms. She was whispering words to him in French that sounded beautiful. I had three year old Dominique in my lap playing with her hair as Victorie and Teddy chased each other around the room.

"So how's it been sending Teddy to muggle school?" Hermione asked Bill and Fleur curiously. Bill shrugged.

"I'm usually at work but I think its been good for Fleur to have one less person in the house" Fleur nodded happily.

"It takes a bit of zee weight of my shoulders as they say" she said with a relaxed smile. Ginny looked towards Harry feeling like the perfect moment and arisen but then let it pass.

"I don't think I'd ever send my kids to a muggle school, Hermione could Tudor them better then any muggle teacher" Hermione looked up and glared at Ron even when he smiled at her lovingly.

"Muggle school to tell the truth is very good before going to Hogwarts that way they know how to do more then just magic" Ron shrugged.

"I'm sure you'd do just fine at teaching them that" Hermione smiled at that.

"I doubt I'd be as good as a teacher Ronald but thank you for the thought" Ron gave Hermione a very sweet kiss on the cheek and she rested her head against his legs.

"How about you two?" asked Bill. "How'd you raise your kids if you had any?" Ginny looked at Harry and he shrugged giving a little approving nod.

"Actually" I said a smile spreading across my face. "Me and Harry have some news" Mum looked up from her knitting and Dad and Charlie pulled out of their discussion. All eyes were suddenly on me. I let out a nervous chuckle and looked around at everyone. "We're pregnant" I said quickly feeling as if I'd just ripped the bandage off. The room was silent for a few moments but then everyone broke into squeals of congratulations and came to give us both a pat on the back and hug.

"Oh Ginny" my mum said embracing me tightly. "I am so happy! Another grandchild...oh my" She gave me a big kiss on the cheek and then headed over to Harry.

*_This was a pretty short chapter but I just wanted to capture one of the smaller moments. I hope you all enjoyed...review please* _


	8. Christmas Tree

December 15, 2000

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of nice warm tea. Snow was beginning to fall outside and it was freezing cold. Harry was in the living room starting up the fire in the fireplace and I wandered in taking a seat on the couch.

"Well at least we know it has a good fireplace" I said optimistically of our new house. We'd bought it in September from a nice muggle family who had outgrown it. It was outside of London so we had lots of space to ourselves and not many close by neighbors.

"Yeah" Harry said collapsing on the couch beside me. It was my first year not in Hogwarts and I often found a voice in the bag of my head telling me that was where I was supposed to be. "So then" Harry said turning to look at me with his beautiful green eyes. "What shall we do today?" I shrugged a little mysteries smile coming across my face.

"What about...put up the Christmas tree?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"You mean that tree in the basement you mom gave us that has a charm to make it never die?" I nodded enthusiastically. Harry let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around me.

"You really wanna put a christmas tree up when its just the two of us?" I pulled away so I was looking him in the eyes and gave him my best pouty face which seemed very efficient when it came to Harry.

"Please! It's my favourite bit of Christmas" I said looking down at the floor. "Mum always put up a tree" Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Lets go get the tree then." I grinned from cheek to cheek and jumped off the couch running into the basement with Harry.

Ten minutes later we had the christmas tree up and I came from the basement with a huge bag of decorations.

"Oh dear..." Harry said looking at me nervously. I rolled my eyes and dropped the heavy bag to the floor.

"I'm not going to let you get away without decorating this house for Christmas! It's not the same without decorations" Harry rolled his eyes and rummaged around in the bag for a few moments before pulled out a CD case and reading aloud.

"A Witch's Christmas Rock..." He looked up and gave me an apprehensive stare.

"It was my favourite CD as a kid!" I said defensively grabbing it and with a swoosh of my wand it had placed itself in the CD player and begun to play.

After decorating the house with holy and little snow men Harry and I had the tree decorated and the Christmas bag emptied.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said standing in the doorway for the front door. "Come here" I walked over to Harry a bit confused.

"What is it?" I asked looking around for something to jump out at me.

"Mistletoe" Harry said pointing above us. Low and behold there hung a garland of mistletoe above us. "You know what that means don't you?" he asked me wrapping his arms around my waist. I shook my head.

"Your a git" I said with a sly smile but Harry merely shrugged.

"I love you" he replied leaning in and kissing me. I was still trying not to melt every time Harry's lips touched mine. It truly felt like heaven kissing him, even though that line was over used. I'd kissed many boys before him...but he had been the best kiss I'd ever had. The touch of his lips against mine made sparks fly...like fireworks. I loved him, I was pretty certain what we had was irreplaceable and I never wanted to lose it. I loved Harry more then I'd ever loved anyone. Suddenly the sound of a babies cry filled the house and Harry pulled away.

"Coming Teddy!" He called out passing me a wink before rushing up the stairs to Teddy's room.


	9. Young Love

May 15, 2013

Harry had taken Lily and James over to dinner at my Mum and Dad's house and I was stuck at home with Albus who had the flu and refused to let me leave his bedside. I sat beside him with the newest copy of Witch's Weekly flipping through the pages lazily.

"Mommy" Albus said weakly from his bed. "Can you tell me the story of how you and daddy met?" I looked down at Albus and studied his face. He had so much of Harry in him, more then I thought James had. I could see Harry's green eyes and shaggy brown hair all on Albus. He even had glasses that looked just like Harry's. I still remembered the day we'd gone into the glasses shop and tried to get him more modern ones but he'd refused, Albus had always had a soft spot for his father. I let out a deep sigh and put the magazine I'd been reading down on my lap.

"What do you want to hear sweetheart?" I asked running my fingers through Albus's hair like I so often did to Harry's.

"The first time you meet" I nodded a big smile on my face as I looked up at the ceiling remembering the first time me and Harry had met twenty-one years ago just like it was yesterday.

"Well," I said sitting back in my chair and remembering the order of events.

"Your uncle Ron was going to Hogwarts for the first time and as you know, from the many times we've dropped cousin Teddy off at the train station, you need to run through that wall to get to the Platform Nine and Three Quarters" Albus nodded lying back into his pillow and pulling the covers right up to his nose. "Well, your Dad had never gone to the Platform Nine and three Quarters before and he was going to it all alone, since as you know Grandpa and Grandma Potter died when Daddy was just a baby" I said letting out a sad sigh and moving a piece of hair away from my face. "Well, your dad just by chance saw your Grandma guiding me, and your uncles through the wall to the Platform Nine and Three Quarters and luckily your daddy asked us how to get through" Albus gasped excitedly his eyes widening in anticipation. "Grandma Weasley being the good witch that she is told your Dad to follow uncle Ron through the wall and the moment your mommy laid eyes on him she-"

"Loved him for the rest of her life!" Albus finished happily. I let out a little chuckle at that and shook my head.

"No truthfully I was going to say had an instant crush but that works too" Albus smiled at me from under the covers.

"When I go to Hogwarts...will I meet the person I'm going to marry like you and Uncle Ron?" I placed my hand against Albus's warm cheek, because of his fever, and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Maybe" I replied in a very soft delicate voice. "Although your uncle Bill didn't meet auntie Fleur in Hogwarts, so you can find your true love anywhere" Albus stared at me nervously for a few seconds before finally saying.

"I like this girl at school" He looked down at the floor and refused to meet my eyes. I felt as though he was ashamed.

"What's her name?" I asked him a grin spreading across my face happily.

"Susan" he said his voice getting quieter and quieter. "Please don't tell James" he begged looking up at me with big pleading eyes green eyes. I gave him a motherly smile and nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said giving him a wink. Albus sat there for a moment looking around the room darting my eyes again.

"Al just because you like a girl doesn't automatically mean your going to marry her, your daddy and me had many crushes before we married each other, even some other relationships" with that Albus looked up at me happily.

"Good" he said sounding a little less tense. "Because she likes Mickey Turner and I was getting scared-" I let out an amused chuckled and ruffled Albus's hair again.

"I think you'd better get some rest Albus, thats enough worrying for one day" Albus gave me a little smirk and lay down in his pillow again closing his eyes dreamily and falling to sleep.

Staring down at Albus I remembered running through the corridors of Hogwarts with Ron, Harry, and Hermione or even sneaking off to secret DA meetings. I'd always felt so special doing those things. I hoped that Albus, James, and Lily would all have the same joy running through the corridors of Hogwarts experience love, happiness, and heart break all at the same time.

"Sweet dreams my baby" I said kissing Albus on the cheek and heading out of the room for the first time in four hours.


	10. A Passionate Kiss

December 12, 2003

I sat in Hermione's kitchen with a warm mug of coffee between my hands. Hermione sat across from me eyeing me with a very concerned look in her eyes. Ever since running home in tears after visiting Harry she'd been very concerned about the way I was slugging around the house.

"Maybe it'd be best if we got the rest of you stuff from over there...so you wouldn't have to go back" I shook my head.

"I don't want to go pick it up" Hermione let out a deep sigh and stared at me hard for a few moments. I knew she was worried, I knew she just wanted to help but I didn't want help. I wanted to curl up in bed and hate myself for ever leaving Harry.

"Ginny" she said slowly. "This is Harry we're talking about you can't just-"

"I don't wanna talk about it okay" I snapped back at her. After I told Hermione about the order of events that had happened when I'd gone to see Harry she'd repeatedly reminded me Harry had never brought up Cho so she highly doubted they were together romantically in any way.

"Well, " she finally said a bit more sternly. "I've sent him an owl already saying that your going to pick up you stuff but I suppose he'll understand-"

"You did _what_" I asked angrily. Hermione just gave her shoulders a little shrug.

"I knew you wouldn't do it on your own-"

"I can't believe you!" I yelled giving her a cold glare. "You know-"

"How upset you are because you saw Cho at Harry's house? Well, you left him Ginny and for your information Cho works in the Ministry who's to say its not a business meeting?" I shook my head again a ball rising in my throat.

"A business meeting where Teddy calls Cho his _auntie?" _My voice cracked on the last word but staring into Hermione's big logical brown eyes I reasoned with her thinking. She was right eventually I had to face Harry even if it did mean finding out he'd moved on with no other then Cho Chang.

"Oh Ginny" Hermione said staring at me empathetically. I smiled at her and grabbed my bag.

"Guess its time for me to face the facts?" Hermione nodded a sort of gleam in her eyes. I slowly stepped towards the door and felt my breathing thin.

I apperated in front of Harry's house again, in the same spot I had stood last time. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath before slowly approaching the front door.

I knocked three time the same as last time only this time I didn't hear the same shuffling of footsteps. Without any noise from behind the door it swung open unexpectedly.

"Ginny!" Harry said staring down at me with almost as shocked of an expression as I probably had. I opened my mouth to speak but words were lost on me, everything was lost on me except for Harry. We just stood there staring at each other for a few moments before there was a a loud yell from behind Harry and Teddy ran out.

"Auntie Gwinny!" Teddy ran out from the house and into my arms. My body warmed with happiness as I held the little four year old in my arms for the first time in six months.

"Teddy! How are you doing sweetheart?" I asked scooping him up in my arms and holding him on my side awkwardly. Teddy had a big grin across his face and turned to look at Harry.

"We've been playing tons games!" he said in his young childish voice.

"Oh have you?" I asked Teddy but stared at Harry instead. They both nodded and I placed Teddy back on the floor so that he could run back into the house happily. "I-" I began to talk but Harry cut me off quickly.

"Saw Cho and bolted?" I dropped my head into my hands embarrassedly and gave Harry an awkward half smile.

"I thought-"

"She was talking to me about her job offer in Egypt" Harry saw me open my mouth again but swiftly said, "Teddy got a keen liking for her the moment they met, he always seems to do that with women" we both began to chuckle and I felt with a twinge of pains like it was just like old times.

"Harry-" but again Harry cut me off. I was beginning to get a bit annoyed with him for it.

"Wait there's something I have to tell you" he said quickly letting out a deep sigh and leaning against the doorframe. "I think you were right six months apart was a good idea because it gave me time to think about you about me...and I realized I can't live without you for one more day. The time apart really taught me...to appreciate what I have and I really hope you'll let that be you" I smiled at Harry and took a step closer to him.

"I was just think the same thing" I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him sweetly. Six months apart really did improve the passion in a kiss I thought to myself as Harry and I slowly pulled apart and walked into the house together hand in hand.


	11. The Ministry

June 2, 1998

Everyone that had fought in the Hogwarts Battle had been invited to the Ministry of Magic for a party and then an awards ceremony to celebrate and thank the people that had the biggest parts in the defeating of Lord Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters. Everyone had dressed up in their most gorgeous dress robes and gowns. Ron couldn't quite seem to take his eyes off Hermione's. Suddenly the clang of a spoon against a glass filled the room and everyone became dead silent.

"I'd like to make a toast to Mr. Harry Potter" my father said standing in the front of the room with a glass raised in the air. "Without whom we all probably would not be here right now" Everyone raised their glasses in the air and screamed.

"To Harry" I looked around the room and saw Harry slipping out of the room just as everyone returned to their old conversations. I looked around to see if anyone would notice and then quickly snuck out behind him.

"Harry!" I called down the hall as I squeezed out the door and chased after him as fast as I could in high heels. Harry turned and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked like he was surprised I'd followed him out, even though I knew he wasn't. I studied his face for a few moments trying to figure out what was going through his mind even though I knew it was impossible, no one could Read Harry.

"Follow me" I said grabbing his hand and guiding him into one of the elevators. Since the Battle Harry and I hadn't spoken much. There were a few words at Fred's funeral but other then that Harry had been very busy, and so had I.

"Main Floor" the elevator spoke loudly and I guided Harry out into the deserted main floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as if we were doing something absolutely crazy, which we were about to do anyway.

"Having fun!" I replied cheerfully guiding Harry towards the large fountain. "Now tell me Harry Potter" I said taking a seat on the edge of it. "How long has it been since you've done something completely crazy" I raised an eye brow but Harry just shook his head.

"Not long enough-"

"Too long!" I interrupted grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to me.

"Live a little" I whispered in his ear. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I've done enough of that" he replied smirking at me. I stood up and walked over to him so that our faces were inches apart.

"Not with me you haven't" I said my face breaking out into a huge grin. "All you've had for the past month is funeral, after funeral, after funeral and now! Your going to have a little fun" Harry arched one of his eyebrows and gave me an unsure glance. "Take a risk" I said kicking off my heels and jumping up onto the edge of the fountain.

"Ginny..." Harry said seriously taking a step closer to me very catiously.

"What would you do Harry Potter if I just so happened to jump into the fountain?" I asked, teasingly moving a feet right above the water.

"Ginny you can't" Harry said stepping closer and closer until he was close enough to offer me his hand but I didn't grab it I just stood there staring down at him with a childish grin.

"Why not?" I asked him curiously.

"Because...you'll get your dress all wet and we have to go back up stairs for the awards-"

"No, we don't" I replied giving my shoulders a little shrug. "Not if we don't want to" Harry chuckled and tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. "Live a little" I whispered to him stepping over and jumping into the water so that I soaked the bottom of my gorgeous long, one shoulder, ivory dress.

"Ginny Weasley" Harry said shaking his head as if he was unimpressed with me even though he had a large grin across his face. "What shall we do with you?"

"Join me" I said offering him my hand. Harry stood there for a moment before finally kicking off his shoes and jumping into the fountain with me. I emitted a large chuckle and splashed around in the water with Harry for a few minutes before tripping on my dress and falling face first into the water. Harry burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and I rolled my eyes irritably. "Do you think you could help me up when your done laughing Potter?" I asked him in my sulky tone. Harry offered me his hand which I graciously took and yanked down so that Harry landed with a splash beside me.

Harry sat up and turned to look at me a grin on his face.

"What?" I snapped at him worried my mascara must have been running down my face so that I looked like a raccoon.

"Its just...your beautiful Ginny" Harry said breathlessly not taking his eyes off my face. "I love everything about you" He said. "Your eyes, your hair, the way you laugh, the pouty face you make when things don't go your way, they way you love me somehow no matter what I do or who I am" Harry's eyes dug into me and I finally spoke up.

"Oh stop..." I begged weakly a flattered smile spreading across my rose red cheeks.

"I love the way you blush when I walk in the room" I gasped loudly and turned to Harry feeling extremely embarrassed.

"You've noticed?" I asked very ashamed. Harry chuckled lightly and held my face in my hands for a moment and then finally without any warning he leaned in and kissed me. First lightly and the suddenly we were kissing very passionately are arms wrapping around each other tightly. Harry slowly leaned against the fountain side so that I could sit on his lip and kiss him more easily. Every touch every movement was so delicate as Harry ran his hands through me Hair and I held the back of his head closer to me. Finally after what felt like years we pulled apart and stared each other in the eyes for a moment.

I felt Harry's dark green eyes looking into my puppy dog brown ones as if he was trying to look into my soul.

I grabbed his hand and gave it an affectionate little squeeze.

"Lets go home" Harry said standing up and helping me out of the fountain. We grabbed our shoes and ran to the nearest fire place to floo powder out. I looked behind us to see the watery mess we'd let behind in our tracks and smiled too myself. Tonight had been one of the most exhilarating nights of my life.


	12. St Mungos

February 19, 2004

I rushed into St. Mungo's hospital pulling a sleepy Teddy along behind me. I ran to the front desk completely flustered. The women behind it was whipping her wand around and placing records in different cabinets.

"Harry-Harry Potter!" the words flew out of my mouth before I could even put them in a proper sentence. I let out a deep breath and repeated. "Harry Potter...he was taken here a few hours ago" The woman nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. She was a gorgeous nurse with a long blonde ponytail and big blue eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am I know" she replied slowly pointing her wand at one of the drawers and making a file fly out of it and into her hands. She opened it up and read a few pages leaving me standing there in anticipation. Suddenly she nodded slowly and looked up at me with an unsure face. As if she wasn't sure whether or not to tell me the news. "May I ask who you are to Mr. Harry Potter?"

"His girlfriend" the words popped out of my mouth before I took the time to think about them because I was so used to saying it, even though now it wasn't true, I wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

"Oh" replied the nurse moving through his file one more time.

"Can you just tell me where he is and how he's doing?" I finally snapped at her irritated. I was standing there waiting to find out if Harry was still breathing and all she could do was say oh and review his file for the hundredth time.

"Yes, sorry Miss. He seems to be on floor nineteen and in room twenty-three but...he was taken to the operation room about thirty minutes ago."

"Whys that?" I asked trying not to let my voice shake. I tried to keep a strong brave face for Teddy if not myself.

"He was badly injured Miss..."

"Weasley" I snapped quickly. "What's happened to him then? Could you be a bit more specific?" I felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff about to tumble off if she didn't answer me soon.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, Well he was on an auror mission-"

"I know that bit!" I said getting even more frustrated with this women by the second. "What are his injures! What happened?"

"Well, it seems that some very bad curses were thrown at him...some curses we don't even know the curse for. He lost a lot of blood and he seems to be in never ending pain...so we took him to the special ward with our most skilled doctors and in the next few hours they will hopefully be able to give him some relief" I stood there shaking my head.

"Hopefully?" I asked. "What if they don't? What if they can't find him relief!" The nurse smiled at me again and I just wanted to slap the smile off her face.

"We are hoping that won't happen-"

"Merlin's beard! Can you take hope out of the picture for one bloody second! What if it doesn't work what if they can't find a cure!" The nurse's eyes were in slits and she seemed to be getting just as frustrated with me as I was with her.

"Then Mr. Potter may not make it more then a few days, but that is a very unlikely outcome, they will most likely find a cure..." I stood there staring off into space and feeling completely lost. Harry...could die? But He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, he couldn't die...not from some stupid Death Eater's curse...it wasn't right. I'd always felt as if Harry is invincible...like nothing could ever get him. I thought we'd grow old together...he couldn't die now, he couldn't walk out on me...he said he'd never leave me. "If you'd like you can take a seat in the lobby" the nurse said gesturing towards an area down the hallway. "I'll come get you when the doctors are done with him...then you can go visit him" I nodded and lead Teddy down the hallway.

"What's wrong with uncle Harry?" Teddy asked. I looked down at him to see he was now wide-awake. I was lost for words...what did I say to a little six year old? I mean after waking him up suddenly in the middle of the night and apperating to the hospital he obviously knew something was wrong...and he could probably tell that I was upset about something from the way I yelled at that nurse.

"Uncle Harry...got hurt...you know like that time you tripped and scraped you knee? But uncle Harry was in more pain so he had to come to the hospital so they could give him some medicine and a bigger band aid" Teddy nodded with a look of complete understanding wash over his face.

"Ohh" he replied looking off down the hall. "I see...so are we going to see him now?" I shook my head and gave Teddy's little hand a squeeze.

"No sorry sweetheart uncle Harry is still too hurt to see us...we have to wait a little while but we'll be able to see him very soon." Teddy seemed a bit unsure about that but we turned a corner and were in a fairly empty waiting room with a distant radio playing in the background. Teddy and I sat in two of the empty seats where he lay his head on my shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

"He's very cute," said a woman who was sitting in a seat across from me. She had beautiful brown hair that was tied back in a braid. Her eyes were very puffy and red and she had a bit of mascara running down her cheeks.

"Thanks..." I replied softly so that Teddy wouldn't wake up. "He isn't mine though he's...like a son I guess you could say" The lady smiled at my and stuck her hand out for me far enough that I could reach it without moving Teddy.

"I'm Annabel," she said giving my hand a firm shake.

"Ginny" I replied confidently. "What are you...here for?" I asked my voice cracking on the last part. Annabel smiled weakly and looked down at her shoes.

"My husband" she replied sadly. "He...was tortured by a death eater for information on the ministry...they're not sure he'll make it" I felt my eyes fill with tears as I remembered Neville's parents...who had never recovered after being tortured by Bellatrix. "Wonderful man though" she said her voice shaking as she went on. "Never did give in" we sat there for a moment in silence before she took in a deep breath and said. "How about you?" I heard my heart pounding in my ears.

"My..." I let out a little sigh. "My fiancée" I said sadly. "He just proposed yesterday...no one even knows yet...if he doesn't make it" my voice was getting quieter and quieter every word I spoke. I felt a hand on top of mine and I looked over to see Annabel smiling at me.

"He'll make it," she said with out a doubt. "What's his name" I chuckled lightly.

"Harry" I replied. "Harry Potter" Annabel gasped in shock and looked up at me with huge question filled eyes...but somehow in only a few minutes she relaxed and went back to normal.

"Then I have no doubt in my mind that he will make it...and you two will get married...happy and with no regrets" I looked over at her my eyes filling with watery tears once again.

"Thank you so much" I said. For a few minutes me and Annabel just sat there staring at each other with understanding eyes until the blonde nurse walked in.

"Mrs. Roberts" Annabel looked up at the nurse and then turned back to me.

"Stay strong," I whispered to her giving her hand a friendly squeeze before she stood up and slowly approached the nurse. They stood there chatting for a moment their heads very close together and then Annabel broke into tears her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry" I saw the nurse whisper rubbing her back comfortingly and then she guided her off down the hall and she was gone. I looked down at Teddy to see his bright bubble gum pink hair...just like Tonks I thought and then sadly I remembered how her and Remeus had died.

_Three Hours Later_

"Fred!" I fell into my brother's arms and held him tight to me hoping the moment would never end. "How are you what have you been up to?" I asked. Fred smiled and showed off his dazzling teeth.

"Me and George have been fooling off at the store...you know the usual" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hmm I hope your not getting into too much trouble" Fred chuckled.

"Me? Trouble? How could I not be" we both stood there laughing for a moment and then I looked around to see I was at my wedding...and everyone was dancing and laughing around me. Then I looked over to see Harry standing beside me also greeting guests...we must have just said our vows.

"Fred..." I said suddenly unsurely. "What are you doing here" Fred smiled at me sympathetically.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I was for you" I shook my head.

"Are you back then?" Fred grinned from ear to ear.

"No, I have to go soon and so do you" I looked around quickly searching for my mum, or George.

"You have to speak to George then! Mum...Percy they all miss you Fred-"

"Gin I've not got enough time I just came to tell you...it'll all get better" I shook my head not understanding a word he was saying.

"What'll get better?" I asked clueless. "What's going on...is this not real?" George chuckled.

"It is if you want it to be...but I think you'll figure out what's going on soon" Fred leaned in and kissed me on the cheek slipping a piece of paper into my hand. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in me ear before walking off.

"Fred!" I screamed. "Fred come back here, stay! Fred I love you!" I followed Fred with my eyes until he disappeared off in the distance then I looked down at the paper in my hands.

_You're never alone Ginny...even though you feel that way. I'm with you every step of the way...watching, smiling remember whenever your happy I am to. _

I looked up with teary eyes but I knew Fred was long gone.

"Miss Weasley" I heard a close by voice say. "Miss Weasley" it said again. I turned around looking for the owner of the voice and saw a nurse standing in the middle of the dance floor with long blonde hair.

Suddenly my eyes flew open and I looked up to see the blonde Nurse standing over me.

"Sorry to wake you" she said without much sympathy. I had fallen asleep my head on top of Teddy's pink bubblegum hair. "Mr. Potter has been moved back to his room...if you'd like to go see him-"

"So they...saved him? They cured the curses" The nurse shook her head.

"No I'm sorry Miss they tried everything but he's very beat up tonight...we'll try again tomorrow...they have given him something to take away the pain for a while though...he's awake now if you'd like to go see him" I nodded and was about to stand up before I realized Teddy was still sitting there asleep. I looked down at him and then back up at the nurse with pleading eyes. "I'll watch him for a while" she said kindly. I stood up and shook her hand politely.

"Thank you so much" I said graciously before heading off to the elevator. I pressed the number nineteen feeling very light headed all of a sudden. They hadn't cured the curse...Harry still may die. I leaned against the elevator wall trying to collect myself because I knew I'd just scare Harry if I were crying and emotional.

"Floor nineteen," said the elevator's voice. It reminded me, with a pain in my heart, of the time Harry and me had shared a kiss in the ministry fountain. I walked out and down the hall looking for room twenty-three…I hoped desperately that Annabel had been crying happy tears but I knew that her husband was ether dead or harmed beyond help. _Twenty Three _the numbers popped off the door at me.

I let out a deep breath and tried to compose myself before placing my hand on the doorknob and slowly opening the door. I looked in the room expecting to see a very groggy Harry but instead I saw Harry sitting up against his pillow and looking out the window.

"Harry" I said breathlessly standing in the doorway and looking at him in complete awe. For someone who might die in a few days he was doing very well. Harry looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"Gin" he said patting a spot on the bed beside him. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him kissing him everywhere that wasn't covered in bandages.

"I love you so much" I said kissing him affectionately on the lips like it would be the last time...because it might be.

"Oh Ginny" Harry said holding me tight towards him. "It's alright Gin I'm gonna be fine" I shook my head my eyes filling with tears even though I'd tried so hard not to let them. I buried my head in Harry's neck inhaling his smell...a smell I loved so much. "Ginny" Harry kissed the top of my head...I'd always loved it when he did that. "I'll be fine" Harry repeated over and over again. Finally I lifted my head and stared into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I know," I said trying to sound strong even though my voice was probably a little shaky. "I've gotten to wear this all day," I smiled at Harry and flashed my beautiful engagement ring in front of his face. It was the same one his Father had given his mother...and I adored it. It had a beautiful silver band and a perfect little diamond perched onto of it. Harry smiled and held my left hand in his.

"That's amazing," he said happily. I nodded running my fingers through his beautiful, messy, black hair. "Gin if I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that," I said trying to sound like I had a hang of things...even though I felt completely lost.

"Just...listen" said Harry staring me hard in the eyes. "If I don't make it I want you to know right now...when I have you in my arms...I'm at my happiest and I would do anything to be able to hold you in my arms every minute of everyday" I sighed and gave Harry's hair another little ruffle.

"Then you can hold me in your arms every moment of everyday...I will never leave your side again Harry I promise" Harry chuckled and placed a warm hand against my cheek.

"You might get a bit tired of me," he said knowingly. "But...if I don't make it-"

"You will," I said firmly. Harry shrugged.

"If I don't, please Ginny don't wait for me...don't sit around the house and cry because you can do so much better then me" I shook my head.

"I can't," I said weakly. "There's no one else in the world for me, there is no other man that I'd want holding me in his arms, I don't wanna Marry any one else, I don't...I don't-"

"Your so beautiful" Harry said moving a long piece of red hair away from my face. "Sometimes I wonder when you'll realize you can do so much better then me" I chuckled.

_"I _sometimes wonder when you'll realize that I've loved you since I was eleven years old and that is never going to change...ever" suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry and I looked over to see the nurse guiding Teddy into the room his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying and he slowly walked over to the bed where me and Harry sat.

"This young man woke up and was very sad not to see his auntie Ginny beside him" I laughed a little and opened my arms so that Teddy could run into them. I scooped him up and sat him on Harry's other side.

"Thank you" I said to the nurse as she slowly walked out of the room. She nodded.

"Anytime" she replied before slowly closing the door behind herself.

"Uncle Harry, auntie Ginny told me about how you got hurt...are you going to be okay?" Harry and me shared a special glance before he said to Teddy.

"Yeah...probably" I looked down at Teddy's little face and realized that if Harry died...that would be like his father figure gone...just the way it'd happened to Harry. I lay down and rested my head on Harry's chest and within a few moments Teddy did the same. "I love you two" Harry said wrapping his arms around both of us. "I won't go anywhere."

**This is a very long chapter…sorry about that but I felt like this was a very intense chapter probably one of the most intense chapters I've written in this fanfic because Harry is the love of Ginny's life and in this chapter she is facing the fact that he may leave her and for Ginny that's a truth she never thought she'd face. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it…and I thought that I'd put this chapter up in two parts? Because I think it is such an intense chapter that you really need to follow up on it. Enjoy (:**


	13. St Mungo's Part 2

**Part 2 of St Mungos**

February 20, 2004

I woke up my head still rested on Harry's chest. I looked out the window to see it was now the morning…or some time of the day.

"Ginny…" said a very weak quiet voice. I looked up a bit to see Harry sitting there looking very weak and fragile his skin pale white and his green eyes looked distant. "I love you…"

"Harry…Harry!" I said quickly sitting up and placing my hands on his face. He was cold.

"Nurse! Somebody help!" I screamed out. I felt like I was going to be sick…was Harry dying right here, right now? No, no! This was the love of my life lying in this bed you couldn't just kill him…you can't do that! If there is a god somewhere out there help him I prayed. Save my Harry. "Harry it's going to be okay" I said tears spilling from my eyes with no notice. Harry grabbed my hand and held it tight to his chest.

"Your so beautiful" he said looking up at me with his perfect green eyes.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I held Harry's hand tight in mine as if that would help him stay alive. I felt helpless and hopeless and collapsed beside the bed in tears. "Harry…" I said weakly burying my head in him. "Don't leave me please…" I begged as if it was his choice.

"You promised you wouldn't cry-" he said his voice very delicate. And then his eyes fluttered shut and I stopped crying, I stopped breathing, I felt as if I stopped living.

"HELP!" I shrieked suddenly jumping up and running out into the hall. "HELP!" a doctor quickly ran towards me and I told him what had happened to Harry to which he quickly ran into the room a team of doctors and nurses behind him who soon after that wheeled Harry from the room and down the hall. I stood there in shock and denial for at least fifteen minutes before I fell against the wall and my head fell into my hands.

"Your not alone" I heard something in the back of my head say and I distantly thought of Fred…as if I'd somehow dreamed of him…but it all seemed so strange that I pushed it from my thoughts.

"Ginny!" I saw Ron rushing down the hallway with Hermione right behind him both of them looked a bit taken aback. "Is it true then…is Harry…" I nodded lifelessly and then realized that Teddy was missing. He had been lying in the bed with me and Harry…and he hadn't been there when I woke up.

"Teddy!" I screamed looking around terrified I'd lost him.

"We saw him down stairs with a nice blonde nurse and your mum took him to school" said Hermione calming me down a bit.

"Right" I said standing up and staring Ron in the eyes.

"Why didn't you send me an owl the minute you found out!" he screamed angrily his face growing red.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit preoccupied Ronald you aren't always my first thought-"

"He's my bloody best friend! You couldn't take five minutes of your day to tell me he was dying-"

"Yeah well he's my f-" I stopped before finishing the word and thought it over for a second. Telling Ron and Hermione would mean wedding talk, and dress talk…and I was just too much of an emotional wreck to deal with it all at the moment. "My boyfriend" I finished more quietly.

"You know before you came along we would have been the first to hear" Hermione looked from Ron's fuming face to my one of shock.

"Ronald…" she said trying to calm him down. I shook my head angrily.

"No let him finish When I came around? I didn't realize I was just some girl I've only been with him for five years-"

"Yeah well I've been his friend for twelve, girls come and go" I gasped at that and slapped Ron hard across the face.

"You're a git you know that!" I said angrily my eyes filling with heavy tears trying hard to slip from my eyes. "I wish that you'd died instead of Fred!" I screamed at him harshly before turning around and running down the hall.

"Ginny!" Called out Hermione desperately but I couldn't turn back and face her and Ron…I couldn't face Ron's angry glare from the words I'd spoken…but in the moment they'd been true. I ran into the nearest elevator and pressed every button on the wall. As long as it'd give me time to think.

"You shouldn't have said that" a little voice in my head said matter of factually. "It hurts him" I shook my head.

"I know…I know," I said falling to the floor and placing my head in my hands. "But he is so horrible to me sometimes when it comes to Harry-"

"It's because he doesn't want to see you hurt…its hard for him to see you sitting there hopelessly…its hard for him to think about Harry dying and leaving you" I rolled my eyes.

"So he should tell me Harry's gonna dump me!" I snapped back at the voice angrily. Now your going crazy I thought to myself. Talking to an all mighty logical voice in your head…maybe you should just check yourself into the mental ward.

"He's scared to…Harry is his best friend and if I don't recall you just told him you wished he was dead…I think that's even worse" I sighed deeply.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" the voice chuckled and I remembered the way Fred's face would light up whenever he chuckled.

"Your never alone Ginny" he said lovingly. "I'm always here with you, watching over you," I suddenly remembered a bit of a dream where Fred slipped a piece of paper into my hand…at my wedding.

"Fred?" I asked out into the empty elevator but I knew somehow the voice was gone.

All of a sudden the elevator doors opened and George stood there face to face with me.

"Ginny" he said sounding surprised as he stepped into the elevator with me. "Surprised to see you here" I shook my head and fell into George's arms.

"I love you," I said holding him tight to me. George stood there for a few minutes before wrapping his arms around my back and replying.

"Yeah I love you too Gin…" unsurely. We stood there for a while just hugging until the elevator doors opened again and it felt as if we were brought back to reality.

"I told Ron I wish it was him instead of Fred" I said out of nowhere. George just nodded understandingly as I knew he would. George was the only one who wouldn't judge me for saying something like that.

"I told Percy the exact same thing" I looked up into George's sad brown eyes and tried to give him my best smile…but I was sure it just looked forced. "Did you mean it?" he asked curiously. I shrugged and blew some hair away from my eyes.

"…Of course not" I said quietly looking down at my feet as I shuffled them slowly.

"Your not alone Ginny-"

"So I've been told," I replied smiling as I remembered Fred congratulating me at my wedding and telling me how much he loved me.

I sat with Ron in the lobby that was on the same floor as Harry's room. We were waiting for him to come back…and it'd been five hours. Ron and me had been sitting there for at least an hour without a word…but I could tell just from his body language that he was sorry for everything he'd said…I hoped he was getting the same vibe from me.

"When I heard that you'd been taken into The Chamber of Secrets I felt guilty because I knew I could have saved you" Ron said suddenly looking off down the hall. "I…I knew if me and Harry had taken the time when you'd tried to tell us we could have saved you from all of it…"

"Ron…" I said softly a ball swelling in my throat.

"When…when Harry came out with you I told myself I would never let anything else hurt you if I could help it…That's why when I saw you and Harry kissing on his birthday the year we went to hunt the Horcuxes I freaked out because you'd been so upset after you two broke up I couldn't watch you suffer once he left" I smiled at Ron but he still wasn't meeting my glance. "That's why when I saw you sitting in that hallway looking as if you could just kill yourself…I said that girls come and go…because sometimes I still see the little girl in the burrow running away at the sight of Harry" Ron turned back to me his eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry I said that…I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you to make you hate me I wish I could take it all back-"

"I don't hate you!" I said my voice breaking. "I could never hate you Ron…and I'm so sorry I said I wished that it was you instead of Fred because I really don't know what I would do if you died…I love you" I said a tear or two slipping from my eyes as I wrapped my arms tightly around Ron. He was shaking lightly and I could tell from my wet shoulder that he'd let some tears free as well.

"I love you too," he said into my shoulder. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and quickly pulled away from Ron to see the doctor who'd found Harry in the room when I'd called out.

"Sorry to interrupt…but I'd thought you'd like to know Mr. Potter..." I placed my face in my hands terrified of the words that came next. "Mr. Potter is going to make a full recovery we were able to cure his wounds and the curses placed on him" I looked up at the doctor completely breath taken.

"He's…going to live?" I asked feeling as if I'd just won the lottery. The doctor nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

"He's going to live" I jumped out of my chair and gave the doctor a big hug.

"Thank you!" I said graciously. "I can't thank you enough-"

"He's awake if you'd like to-"

"Yes! Yes I would!" the doctor smiled at me and gestured down the hall towards Harry's room. I rushed off my heart pounding harder then ever in my chest as I landed in front of room Twenty-Three and I opened the door to see the face I knew so well. Harry sat there with his round glasses a bit ajar smiling at me as I walked into the room and collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Well soon to be Mrs. Potter you look absolutely exhausted" Harry said kissing the top of my head just the way I liked.

"Mm say it again," I said happily.

"Mrs. Potter" Harry said kissing me on the cheek. "Mrs. Potter" Harry said again kissing me up my arm. "Mrs. Potter" Harry repeated kissing me up my neck. "Mrs. Potter" he finally finished giving me a tender kiss on the lips that felt like it should never end.

"If I fall asleep do you promise to be here when I wake up?" I asked looking up at Harry with adoring eyes.

"Promise" He replied smiling down at me as I cuddled into him.


	14. Scorpius

July 31, 2018

I lay with Harry on the couch kissing passionately. We'd just put the kids to bed and finally I'd had time to give Harry his birthday gift. I was just getting to the best part when Harry pulled his lips away from mine and I was unwillingly brought back to reality.

"Albus asked me something today" Harry said panting a bit as he lay back in the couch. "He wanted to know if Scorpius Malfoy could come over for a few weeks in August" I looked at Harry for a few minutes, studying his face but after thinking about it for a while I knew there wouldn't be much more to Harry's birthday gift for tonight. I sadly pulled myself up and sat on the couch across from Harry.

"I know" I replied. "He asked me the same thing a little while ago" Harry's eyes bulged a bit.

"You didn't care to tell me?" I had thought of tell Harry but then I thought of how he'd react and I hadn't quiet felt like dealing with it. Most days if I wasn't dealing with Albus and James fighting someone was sick, someone's owl was making a ruckus, or Lily was crying about how no one understood her in muggle school. Somehow I hadn't quite found the time to tell Harry that Albus wanted Scorpius to come down for a few weeks, it was probably because I knew he wouldn't be happy about it.

"Well,...no" I replied truthfully. "Not really" Harry didn't seem very happy about that and I regretted my choice of words immediately.

"Not really?" he asked angrily. "So you just wanted to wait till Albus brought Scorpius over and I faced Malfoy?" I rolled my eyes irritated with how personally Harry was taking this. I thought if I just walked away it'd make it better, maybe he'd realize how childish he was being but instead when I got up and walked off Harry followed me into the kitchen.

"Harry you're blowing this way out of proportion. I mean honestly if Albus wants Scorpius down for a few weeks I think thats great, he can have sometime with his friend. I mean James and him won't bud heads as much maybe it'll be like a bit of a break, when I think of it lets just ship James off to someone's house-"

"Ginny thats not the point" snapped Harry. "The Malfoy's are not good people I hated Malfoy my entire life and now you want me to invite his son over to my house for a few weeks?"

"Harry he's your sons friend! You can't let a little feud you had in school get between that, Albus likes Scorpius" Harry shook his head and looked at me with very hurt eyes.

"A little feud? You call that a little feud? He was on Voldemort's side and so were his parents. He did horrible things, he watched innocent people die and didn't say a word and you want me to invite his son, with open arms, into my home? You want me to let his son hang out with mine?" I just shook my head at Harry he was being so silly, he always was when things got personal. Especially if things got personally when it came to the kids. I knew that Harry loved our family so much, because he'd never had his own family he'd been stuck with the Dursley's and the closest family he'd had then was mine, but now he had his own family and I knew that Harry cared about our family more then anything and Malfoy's kid staying with us for a few weeks felt like a very big threat to Harry.

"Harry Albus is friends with him wether you like it or not and what Draco did in the past is in the past, but if I recall correctly his mother and him and both saved you life. Scorpius is nothing like his father Harry" I said trying to help Harry lose the tense look to his face and the worried gleam in his eyes. "He's Gryffindor, not Slytherin and Albus claims he's a very kind and caring person. Harry people mature after Voldemort fell I am sure that Draco turned into a better person, I mean he will always be a Malfoy...but people change, Draco was a boy who just wanted his father's approval he never meant to hurt anyone" Harry let out a deep breath and seemed to be relaxing a bit.

"I'm not Happy about this-"

"You will learn to be civilized with Draco...you know why?" I said sternly. Harry shook his head and had a bemused sort of look.

"No" he replied. "I don't."

"Because you love your son and that is the right thing to do" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I hate how you always know the right thing to do" I shrugged happily.

"Special talent of mine-" Harry walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up tight against him.

"I don't think we finished off with my birthday gift..." I felt as cheerful as a thirteen year old walking into Honey Dukes for the first time as Harry brought my up to our bedroom and locked the door behind us.


	15. A Crush

November 15, 2008

I'd left James and Albus at my parents house for the day so I could just watch Lily on my own. She was only three, almost four months old and her every movement made me melt.

"Argh!" screamed a voice and I looked up to see Victorie flying out of the fire place suddenly and then walking over to the couch where me and Lily sat flopping down on it angrily.

"Victorie?" I asked unsurely, confused about what she was doing here. I wasn't quiet sure why she was here, or why she was so angry.

"I hate my mother so much sometimes! She doesn't understand anything!" an understanding smile came across my face when she said that and I knew right away that it had something to do with muggle school. Fleur didn't seem to have any interest in anything Victorie did at muggle school. She didn't care about her friends, or what she learned, or the boys she talked about because Fleur just thought it was useless. She repeatedly told Victorie when she brought up the subject that she was not going to continue to be friends with her current ones, that the boys there would never be her husband, and that what she was learning was useless and everything she learned was useless until she when to Hogwarts.

"Victorie" I cooed brushing a piece of her long silvery blonde hair away from her face. "What's happened?" Victorie let out a big huff and then continued.

"My mom...well there's this boy" Ginny watched as Victorie's eyes quickly filled with tears. "There is this boy I really like...a lot" I nodded and my heart went out to Victorie as I imagined the things her mother had said when she brought this up. "I wanted to tell my mom...about how he liked me too...and I wanted to tell her the reason I came home late from school was because he asked me to go to the park with him..." Victorie's breaths were getting shorter and I knew in a few minutes she'd break into tears. "She told me...I was stupid" I put Lily in the baby chair I had set up by the couch and I then walked over to Victorie and wrapped my arms around her tight. "She said it was silly to think I had any future with him...and she said I wasn't aloud to see him anymore" I continued to nod and I felt as if tears might soon fill my eyes from watching my niece in so much pain. "I...just want to be happy...I don't want to be a wizard" sobbed Victorie. She dropped her head into her hands and began to cry hard.

"Oh Vic" I cooed running my fingers through Victorie's long hair comfortingly. "Your mother just doesn't understand, she never went to muggle school, but she doesn't mean to upset you" Victorie shook her head crying harder then before.

"That doesn't make it any better" she cried dropping her head back onto her hands.

"Victorie" I said pulling her towards me. She dropped her head into my lap and lay there crying for hours as I ran my fingers through her hair.

I set a bowl of tomato soup I'd made in front of Victorie who happily dug right into it, obviously hungry. I then walked into the living room and began to feed Lily when Harry ran in the door looking a bit alarmed.

"Ginny!" he said with a very rushed and worried tone. "Bill owled me just as I was leaving work to say that Victorie never went to school, she wasn't there when Fleur went to pick her up and no one saw her all day" I smiled at Harry and placed a finger over my lips so he'd know to be a bit more quiet.

"She's here" I said quietly so that Victorie wouldn't hear me. "She came over earlier today...she's been quiet upset, I'll send Bill an owl" Harry shook his head obviously still not catching on.

"How'd she get here-"

"Bill took the kids to school today and he forgot to check if all four kids were there" Harry chuckled at that bit. "So once they were gone she flooed out here" Harry nodded understandingly and let out a deep sigh as he flopped onto the couch beside me and gave Lily a big kiss.

"So what happened?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fleur decided to tell Victorie she was stupid for crushing on a boy at school and followed it up by saying she was not allowed to see him anymore" Harry shook his head a smirk across his face.

"Oh jezz" he replied stealing Lily from my arms and whispering to her. "Your not gonna go crushing on any boys are you?" Harry asked her rocking her back and forth in his arms. I chuckled loudly and Harry raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know thats exactly what my dad said to me right before I went to Hogwarts...funny how Lily wouldn't be here if I'd listened to him" Harry gave me a big kiss onto he cheek and I headed off to write my letter for Bill.

"Is my mom angry?" Victorie asked her eyes filling with tears again as I tucked her into bed in Teddy's room.

"No" I replied quickly so that Victorie wouldn't break into tears and wake up Lily who I'd just gotten to sleep. "She was just worried thats all, she loves you" Victorie nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Auntie Ginny...your my godmother right?" I nodded a big proud smile on my face, Victorie had been my first godchild and I'd definitely spoiled her. "...Can I stay with you all the time like Teddy does?" I chuckled thinking she was joking but when I looked back down at her she had big pleading eyes. "I need a break from my mom sometimes" she begged. I studied her face for a few minutes trying to decide what my answer would be. Teddy came here every second weekend, sometimes for a couple days in the week because Harry was like a dad to him, Harry had helped raise him but Ginny knew it was true Victorie was her godchild too and sometimes she needed a break. Fleur was harsh on her children and expected a bit too much out of them sometimes but in the end she loved them more then anyone could ever love their children.

"We'll figure something out" I replied. "Maybe you can come for a few weekends-"

"Can I come with Teddy?" she cut in hopefully. I was about to turn down the idea but she continued. "We get along really well, we could help with James and Albus" She brought on her pleading eyes again and I just turned to mush.

"I'll talk to uncle Harry-"

"Oh thank you auntie Ginny!" she cried jumping out of the bed and wrapping her arms around me tight.

I gave her a big kiss on the cheek and then settled her back into bed and sat with her until she slowly fell asleep. As I left the room and turned off the lights I heard her mumbling her name in her sleep and I expected it to be the name of the boy from school...but instead, to my amusement, it was Teddy. She mumbled it slow, soft, and lovingly.

"Did she fall asleep?" Harry asked as I walked into our bedroom and climbed into bed with him.

"Yeah" I replied still happily shocked with what I'd heard her say.

"Is she still upset about the boy from school?" I shook my head a bemused smile spreading across my face.

"No" I replied. "I don't think she cares much for him anymore" Harry looked a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head and turned back to him.

"Forget about it Albus and James are gone tonight lets have some fun."


	16. The Wedding Party

July 18, 2004

Harry had gone off with Ron and Hermione somewhere to take some more pictures for our wedding album so I sat at the table for the wedding party watching all the happy couples glide around on the floor staring into each other's eyes adoringly. I'd always imagined my wedding day being some big spectacular event with fireworks and being in the man of my dreams arms, it was exactly like that nothing less. I could still feel those crazy butterflies I'd felt in my stomach as I'd walked up the aisle approaching Harry. I knew in that moment that Harry and I would live a long happy life together.

"Care to dance _Mrs. Potter_?" I melted at the sound of that name, I knew I always would.

"I've been lonely" I said taking Harry's hand and letting him guide me onto the dance floor. My ball gown seemed to just glide along with me everywhere I walked, it was amazing. I felt just like Cinderella as Harry placed his hand on my waist and danced with my like a Prince.

"Have you been practicing?" I asked him giggling just a little bit at the thought of Harry prancing around the house teaching himself to dance.

"You don't think these moves come naturally?" I knew they didn't. I'd watched him very closely at the Yule Ball hoping, praying maybe if I waited after a few dances he'd ask me but of course he never did. He waited at least fifteen years to ask me to dance. "to tell you the truth Ron might have given me a few lessons-"

"Ron!" I laughed hysterical at the thought. "Harry of all the people-"

"What? You seemed pretty impressed with my moves tonight" Harry gave me a little wink.

"I love you" I said out of the blue. "And I cannot wait to start a brand new life with you" Harry opened his mouth to reply but Ron cut in.

"Mind if I steal my sister?" It didn't seem like much of a question, more just like he was politely letting Harry know he was stealing this dance. Harry nodded and I moved to Ron's arms.

_I love you too_ Harry mouthed to me from behind Ron. I knew that if Ron hadn't cut in Harry would have said something more special that would have made my heart flutter but I tried to stop imagining what those words would be and tried harder to concentrate on dancing.

"I cannot believe my little sister is married" Ron said conversationally. I laughed at the subject. If almost fifteen years ago I'd said "hey Ron mind if I end up marrying your best friend?" He'd have gone nuts but now after years of me and Harry being together he'd grown a bit more accustomed to it.

"Funny how the world all works out in the end hu?" I replied swiftly. Ron just guided me around the floor as if it was nothing to him, I could tell he had remembered the moves from his own wedding.

"I want you to know no matter what happens in your life together, I love you-"

"Ron" I replied pulling my head off his shoulder so we were staring eye to eye. "You don't need to give me the whole brother talk, you've already given it about a hundred times but thank you" I said. "I love you too" Ron's cheeks turned bright red and he spun me around real quick.

"Didn't show Harry that one" he joked. "I wanted Hermione to think I was still better." I belted out a huge chuckle.

"I'd like to make a toast" Me and Harry looked up to the stage where George was standing. "Well, more of a speech but a toast is involved so don't worry, even if I'm totally horrid you still get to drink at the end" as always, whenever George spoke, everyone broke into laughter. "I'd like to say congratulations" he continued. "To the happy couple for all its worth I wish you a million years of happiness" I smiled George had always been a great speaker, but so had Fred.

"I uh...well Gin, I want you to know Fred is so proud of you. For everything you've achieved and for the great wizard you've become...But mostly for getting it in with Harry Potter" my stomach hurt from laughing so hard and I was pretty sure I saw tears in a few peoples eye's. "All right let me cut to the chase. To tell you the truth I've written a little speech from me and Fred...because I'm sure this is what he'd say if we were standing up here together. so lets give it a go, bear with me please" he said towards the audience. "Ginny and Harry" George began. "Today, as you marry each other I hope that you know how proud of you we are. Harry, For finally realizing that our sister is one hot babe and Ginny, for hexing Zacharias Smith, thank god someone had to do it." I looked over at Zacharias Smith who was sitting a few tables away to see if he was laughing, and to my relief he was.

"Now to get to the more personal bits, Harry you make our sister extremely happy. Even though we've known, and openly teased her, since she was eleven that she has a crush on you it's really great to see her happy, so don't misuse her happiness or you will be on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes" Harry chuckled at that one and I felt a bit embarrassed about how many times I'd sent that hex shooting from my wand in Hogwarts. "Ginny" George continued. "You are our sister and we love you very much, even though sometimes we don't have amazing ways of showing it. We want you to know the following, You never had our permission to ride our brooms secretly, we came up with the idea of fainting fancies when making a joke about how you used to react to seeing Harry, and when you get mad you really resemble mom" I was sure my face was now bright red as I tried to hide it in Harry's shoulder.

"All-of-the best wishes in the future, Sincerely Fred and George" George stood there chuckling a bit to himself and then said to the audience. "Mischief Managed...now a toast! To Harry and Ginny's ever lasting happiness, and to remembering those who could not be here today with us"

"Mischief managed!" we all cried as we raised our glasses in the air.

"I'll get some mischief managed with you tonight" Harry whispered in my ear to my amusement. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back in my chair.

"Oh the anticipation" I said giving harry a big kiss, I wished the moment would never end.


	17. My Mother

I stood in the kitchen washing the counters and organizing the food for dinner. Harry would be home any second now and Lily was in the living room finishing up her muggle homework. It was beginning to get darker and darker every night as winter creeped upon us. I could tell that Lily was excited about going to my mum and dad's for Christmas as we always did. Mum would make her a jumper and dad would have some weird muggle contraption to give all the kids. A smile spread across my face as I thought of how close our family was. We all came together every holiday the kids would run around together as all the parents talked about work and mum made dinner, or some tea in the kitchen. I loved it, I never wanted it to change.

"Ginny" Harry rushed in through the back door that lead to the kitchen. I quickly looked up to see a look of devastation across his face. "It's your mum..." I dropped the bowl that I had been holding in my hands and it smashed at my feet into a million pieces. "Your dad just told me at the Ministry today...she didn't want to upset any of you when she first got sick...she thought it was nothing..." I felt a large lump swelling in my throat and I knew if I spoke I would break into tears. "The healer's been coming everyday they just...they couldn't...and by the time that it got bad enough your dad had no time to tell you" Harry was trying hard to catch my eyes but I couldn't look into his...I couldn't think.

My mother the women who had raised me...was dead? I couldn't...I couldn't deal with one more death. Not after the battle, not after Fred. I couldn't lose my mom of all the people I couldn't lose my mom.

"My mom is dead?" I asked my eyes filling with tears. Harry nodded, he seemed to be just as upset as I was,a few tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"Ginny I'm so sorry, no one knew" I shook my head.

"I saw her... I saw her for tea just last month and...and she said I made her so proud, I didn't know...I didn't even get to say good bye" My head fell into my hands and I broke into tears my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh Ginny" Harry said rushing towards me and holding me in his arms. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry" Harry held my close to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight to me, hoping maybe it was all just a bad dream.

"What's wrong with mummy?" I looked over to see that Lily had walked into the kitchen. Harry and me both stared at her completely speechless.

"Lil-" Harry started but she shook her head tears already beginning to fill her eyes.

"Did someone die?" she asked weakly. I looked down at Lily trying to give her a smile but I was sure it just came out as a lame smirk.

"Lil I'm sorry, It's Grandma" Lily shook her head and covered her ears like she was trying to un-hear what she'd just heard.

"No! No!" she cried. "it's not true" I looked over to see Harry wiping tears from his eyes and Lily began crying hard into her hands.

"Lil" I said walking towards her and letting her fall into my arms. "it's ok" I whispered into her hair. "Your grandma loved you very much" Lily shook her head.

"No" she cried. "it isn't fair...she's the only Grandma I have...there's no other Grandma to make me a jumper!" I held Lily tight in my arms wishing she hadn't just said that. Harry's mum being dead, and now mine...it made me feel worse then I already did.

"I know" I said moving Lily's long red hair away from her face. "I know sweetheart."

-A Week Later-

Mc Gonagall had allowed all the grandchildren to leave school a week early for winter break so that they'd be home for the funeral. Most the planning was me, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and George sitting around the kitchen table at The Shell Cottage arguing about how the funeral would be done. Our dad hadn't spoken to any of us yet, and he hadn't gone to work since the day Harry had spoken to him at the ministry.

Harry was flooing to the Burrow with the three kids in a few hours but I had decided to go early to check on my dad. I apperated in front of the house my heart breaking just a little bit as I realized that my mum wouldn't be in the kitchen whipping up some food when I walked in.

I opened the front door and stepped into the kitchen, I could tell that no one had really being using it much since my mum was last in it. I could tell my dad had been in and out to grab some food, but no cooking really. I looked up at the old family clock. My mum's, just like Fred's, arrow had vanished. I pulled my eyes away from the clock, I couldn't bear to look at it any longer. I walked towards the living room my heels clacking against the old wood floors.

"Dad?" I called out hoping that he'd respond soon. We'd sent him countless owls about the Funeral arrangements, and such. But there had been no reply. I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the sofa listening on the radio to my parents song.

"Oh Dad" I said hopelessly looking at the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. "The funeral's in a few hours, and all the kids are coming" My dad looked up at me finally with old tired eyes.

"I know" he said. "This is my first glass, I won't drink anymore" I nodded looking over at the table beside him to see a picture of my mum sitting on it. She was holding Fred in one arm and George in the other a big gleaming smile on her face as she rocked them back and forth.

"Bet she didn't know what she was getting into when you took that picture" I said point towards the frame. My dad looked at it then smiled.

"Yeah...none of us did" he replied. I walked over to the large window that was guarded with dark curtains and pulled them apart letting the light flood into the room. "Ginny please-" my dad said guarding his eyes with his hand. I shook my head.

"You need to get dressed, Fleur is going to be here any minute now to help me get everything ready for the service. Please dad, for us, just try" My dad shook his head turning away from the window.

"I never agreed to this" he said. I'd never seen him like this, and it hurt.

"Please" I begged a lump swelling in my throat. "Dad please... I can't lose you too" My dad looked up at my tears filling his eyes. I looked straight into them hoping he'd sense the pain and sorrow I was feeling and listen to me.

"Fine" he said finally agreeing. "I'll do it." He slammed his glass against the table and headed up the stairs. I looked around the room and then took a seat in the chair he'd been sitting in and let my head fall into my hands as I cried quietly.


	18. The Porposal

February 14, 2004

I lay across the couch flipping through the latest copy of Witch's Weekly when the front door slammed shut. I looked up from my magazine to see Harry standing there in the doorway briefcase and everything.

"Hey there Ginny!" Harry said with a big grin as I jumped off the couch and ran into his arms giving him a big kiss.

Harry and I had been living together for four years now. It felt like we were already married but then I'd look down at my ringless finger and remember we weren't. At first when people had mentioned it I hadn't thought much I'd just say _oh__it__'__ll__happen__eventually_and believe it would, but now after four years of living together and almost six of dating I was starting to get a bit anxious.

**-one****year****earlier-**

_"__Oh__my__gosh!__" __I__Squealed__in__excitement__as__Hermione__held__out__her__left__hand__so__that__I__could__examine__the__large__engagement__ring__on__it.__ "__Hermione__its__gorgeous!__" __Hermione__smiled__proudly._

_ "Thanks" she said happily with a big grin. "I'm just glad Ron finally asked, I'd been getting a bit worried he never would" I chuckled at that. I never thought my brother would be able to pluck up the courage to get down on one knee and propose to Hermione. _

_ "I'm shocked to" I replied with a grin. Hermione smiled and then moved her hand across the table and placed it on top of mine. _

_ "So?" she asked curiously. "Have you and Harry discussed...the next step?" I gave her an innocent smile the same smile I'd given my mother, Fleur, and my aunt Murriel. _

_ "Yes," I replied. "We just both decided to wait...we don't want to rush into anything too soon." _

_ "Alright then" Hermione settled. "What did you guys say on the subject?" I bite my lip nervously. _

_ "I don't know" I replied. "We both said we'd like it someday..." Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously. _

_ "Ginny are you really going to sit here and tell me that if Harry got down on one knee this instant and proposed you wouldn't be jumping for joy?" my eyes dropped down to my shoes, suddenly they'd become quiet interesting. "You want him to propose don't you!" Hermione said accusingly. I continued looking down at my shuffling feet. "You do!" she nearly screamed. _

_ "Shh!" I snapped realizing Harry and Ron were only in the room next to us. "I never said that, But it's not like I don't want him to ask-" _

_ "He's only not asking cause he's worried you aren't ready" I arched an eyebrow. _

_ "Really?" I asked curiously. That surprised me, I'd made it pretty apparent I was hopelessly in love with Harry. _

_ "Well, to be honest you are only twenty-three...I think he's worried you'll regret it" I rolled my eyes. Harry seemed to always be deciding how I'd feel without really consulting me on it. _

_ "I dunno" I replied with a little sigh. "I'm in no rush to get married, It'll happen when it happens" Hermione seemed a bit disappointed by this remark but we returned to conversation about her and Ron's upcoming wedding and we both seemed to forget about the subject rather quickly. _

"Happy Valentine's Day" Harry said and with a flick of his wand a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh your such a romantic boyfriend" I said stealing the flowers from his hands and placing a kiss on his cheek. I rushed off into the kitchen to find a vase to place the beautiful roses in.

"So" Harry said following behind me. "I have a very romantic night planned for you" I gave Harry a curious glance.

"Do you?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"Mmhm" he replied. "So go get dressed up and meet me back down here!" a big grin stretched across my face and I headed for our bedroom.

"Oi! Try not to take longer then thirty minutes this time Gin!" Harry called up the stairs after me.

-30 minutes later-

"Harry you've been guiding me with my eyes closed for at least an hour...where are we?" Harry chuckled bit but he still kept his hand over my eyes as he guided me onto squishy ground that felt like grass.

"We'll be there in two minutes I promise" I was almost certain that tonight was the night, Harry was about to propose. I was going to act very surprised like I'd never seen it coming, and this was going to become the best Valentine's Day ever.

"Alright" Harry said, suddenly stopping. "This is the spot" I opened my eyes and looked around to see that Harry had brought me to the Black Lake, we were standing in the Hogwarts Grounds under the tree we had first decided to start dating under, and had shared many tender moments here after that.

"Oh Harry" I said breathlessly turning my back so that he had time to get down on one knee and surprise me, but it never happened. Instead Harry pulled out two butterbeer's from his bag and passed me one.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ginny" he said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day" I replied a little less cheery then I'd previously been. Tonight was not the night, I was not going to become Mrs. Potter tonight, suddenly I was doubting I ever would.

Harry and I spent a few hours sitting on the grass under the tree and watching the sun set above the lake. As it become dark Harry suggested we go home and I was more then pleased at the idea. Tonight had been nothing like I'd expected and I was completely disappointed.

"Ginny..." Harry said as we stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"What?" I nearly snapped at him. Harry looked at me unsurely for a few minutes at first with a caring expression but it soon hardened.

"Alright then" Harry said with a sigh. "Get it off your chest" I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"There's nothing to get off-"

"Ginny" Harry said putting his arm out to stop me as I tried to walk off. "Just tell me, you know that you'll end up blurting it out eventually."

"Fine!" I said my voice starting to rise. "I was expecting something else tonight! I thought that when you said you had a 'surpirse' for me you were going to take me somewhere special and propose! I mean its been nearly six years Harry I'm not getting any younger! I feel like ether you don't want to marry me, or your waiting till I'm ancient to finally get down on one knee and pop the question!" Harry was wearing a sly smirk on his face and had his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"You thought I was going to propose tonight?" I nodded impatiently. Hadn't I clearly just stated that? Harry sighed deeply and suddenly with no warning was down on one knee.

"Harry..." I said nervously realizing that the thing I'd been waiting for all night was finally happening. "What are you doing..."

"I took you out here to keep you out of the house for a few hours while Ron and Hermione set it up" a big smile formed on my lips. "I wanted everything to be perfect, but seeing as your one of the most bloody impatient people I have ever met it didn't quite work out the way I'd hoped" I chuckled holding in tears. "Ginny Weasley" Harry said proudly. "Would you please marry me? I'd be quite hopeless without you" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Took you long enough!" Harry opened the small blue velvet box in his hands to reveal a gorgeous silver wedding band with a large diamond perched on top of it.

"It belonged to my mother" he said his green eyes meeting mine. "I think she'd be very happy to see you wearing it" and there you had it, I was soon to be Mrs. Potter just like I'd always dreamed of.


End file.
